musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Claudia Lee
Claudia Lee BIOGRAPHY Born in Lafayette Indiana on June 20, 1996, Claudia Lee Mirkowski was an active child from day one. Taking her first steps before she was nine months old and hitting the ballet studio before her 3rd birthday were small steps toward her big goal. Her Polish immigrant father and American mother made sure she had the best of everything, including acting and dance classes along with guitar and voice lessons. The stars were aligned in the summer of 2009 when Claudia’s roommate from SOCAPA summer camp introduced her to Harry Abrams of Abrams Artists. A chance of a lifetime opportunity was offered and beckoned Claudia to Los Angeles. TELEVSION AND FILM During her first seven weeks in California, Claudia filmed a national Comcast commercial with Zachary Levi. Her summer was filled with exciting auditions that lead to producer sessions as she opened doors and introduced herself to Hollywood. One of her first highlights was landing a role in the student film “CIRCUS GIRL” in which she plays Elizaveta, the young Russian villain traveling with a struggling circus family. Claudia is quite proud of this role and appreciates the young filmmakers carving out their path in Hollywood.Recently, Claudia completed her first guest starring television role on “ZEKE AND LUTHER” which airs on the Disney XD channel. She plays Bridget and will be reoccurring on the show. MUSIC In November 2010, Claudia launched her first single and music video titled “IT GETS BETTER”. This music video and the song with the same title supports the anti –bullying campaign. Currently, Claudia is working on her first album and is thrilled to be surrounded by some of the industry’s most talented producers. Look for the release in early 2011. After many hours of dance, acting and vocal lessons, Claudia believes her hard work and dedication is paying off. All in preparation for the future that will shine brightly for this amazingly gifted young artist. Teen Artist Claudia Lee Release Debut Song “It Gets Better” With New Music Video (Hollywood, CA) – Claudia Lee is a new teen artist who has released her first single and corresponding music video entitled “It Gets Better” as a direct response in support of Dan Savage’s “It Gets Better” campaign. The campaign was started by advice columnist and podcaster, Dan Savage, to raise awareness about the recent media coverage in the increasing number of LGBT youth suicides. The campaign features videos filmed by celebrities and politicians, among them President Barrack Obama and fashion designer, Tim Gunn, as well as first-hand accounts of bullying from gay and lesbian adults from all over the United States. The song entitled, “It Gets Better,” features lyrics that support gay youth and anyone who feels out of place or ostracized for being different. The video for the single depicts images of real people in real situations – from a homeless man to gay couples to teens and other minorities. Claudia Lee decided to join the “It Gets Better” project to extend a hand in friendship and support to her peers. “I want my song to touch people who are in need of help, support, and someone to talk to. If I can just help one person from not taking their life because of bullying, then I have succeeded.” Since the age of five, Claudia Lee aspired to be a singer and actress. At age eleven she designed her own line of eco friendly handbags (www.ecomyworld.com). She can be seen as “Bridget” in the Zeke and Luther TV Show on Disney’s XD Channel. More information about Claudia Lee is available at www.claudialeelive.com. Claudia Lee’s video is available on YouTube at: http://www.youtube.com/claudialeelive The single is also available for purchase on iTunes: http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/it-gets-better-single/id403826712 The “It Gets Better” project website: www.itgetsbetter.org “It Gets Better” was written by Adam Iscove and Max Di Carlo and produced by Max Di Carlo. The video was produced by Brad Ragland and Ian Carroll at 2 Zero 1. For more information on Claudia Lee please contact the following: Digital Publicity: Chip Schutzman at Miles High Productions 323-806-0400 Or chip@mileshighproductions.com Music Management: Brian Rawlings 818-516-6879 or brian@brianrawlingsmusic.com Theatrical Manager: Beverly Strong 310-550-6183 or Beverly@bstrongmanagement.com Booking Agency: Wendi Green at Abrams Artist Agency 310-859-0625 Or wendi.green@abramsart.com